Re: Another Member Of The Family
by Lucariofan115
Summary: Hart Orped is a young boy with a gift and is on his own, travelling the world and saving innocent people from those who would be fine with watching others burn. However, after a fight in the clearing of a forest, he realises that his combatant wasn't the only one there. Two members of The Swords Of Justice had also witnessed part of the fight.
1. Hart Orped...

Hart Orped...

_A loud clang was heard, followed by a young, magenta haired teenager tumbling backwards. In his right hand is a rapier, which he used to stab into the dirt below him, stopping him from going any further backwards. He looked up to see his opponent, but couldn't see clearly due to the blood running down his head, though he could at least make out the weapon that just knocked him back, a warhammer, and could also make out that his opponent was in no better state than he was in._

_"Enough games, Hart!" his opponent says in a deep, bellowing voice, "Time to end this!"_

_The teenager, Hart, gets up, stands straight, and readied his magenta rapier, shakily, however, due to his condition, "Yeah, let's end this." he said to his foe._

_Both Hart and his opponent stare at each other for a couple of seconds, before Hart launched himself forward by using his left arm to discharge a blast of energy, while the mysterious opponent ran forward with big, heavy steps. However, just before they could make contact, Hart's foe disappeared, and the world started collapsing around him before he came back to reality..._

Hart woke up from his dream, shooting his head up from his pillow and breathed heavily. He looked around, only to see that what was around him were the walls of the cave he had taken refuge in for the night, before sighing and plopping his head back onto the pillow.

"Another night, another nightmare," He said to himself, "When will they end?" Hart had been having this same nightmare for the past few months now, most of the time, Hart would wake up in the same fashion as this morning, and it was starting to frustrate him.

Hart ran his hand through the left side of his hair, which was long, with the right side being shaved, and layed there for a few minutes before looking to his left to see his camping bag. He reached across and rummaged through it before pulling out his phone. He turned on the screen to see any bounties had come up for him to handle.

Nothing.

Hart shut off the phone screen and stared blankly at his camping bag, with his magenta coloured eyes, for a few seconds before deciding to finally get up and get ready for the day ahead.

Hart got out of his sleeping bag and started going through his camping bag for a new change of clothes, which were all the same: two white tank tops, two pink jackets with the right arm missing, two pairs of white joggers and a pair of pink, slip on shoes, along with a few pairs of underwear and socks.

After getting changed, Hart rolled up his sleeping bag, grabbed his pillow and shoved both of them into the camping bag, and grabbed and energy bar from one of this side pockets, as he simply couldn't be bothered to make himself a proper breakfast.

Finally, after putting the camping bag on his back, he took off out of the cave to continue traveling around the Unova region, keeping an eye on his phone to make sure he didn't miss a bounty offer.

While walking, Hart took in his surroundings, smiling slightly. He had always loved nature and being outdoors, and with his current status, he could be surrounded by this beauty for extended periods of time.

He looked down at his phone, still waiting for bounties to come through, not because he needed money, he had done so many bounties that he was great financially for years to come, but because he wanted to deal justice. Hart had always believed in doing the right thing and lessening the amount of bad people out in the world, and The Peacebringer's Bounty Board was his way of doing just that. He would've done this without getting paid, if he didn't need the money and if he wasn't unsure about what the future holds.

As he was looking down at his phone, he heard what sounded like a man yelling in pain, followed by more yelling to his left. If Hart wasn't mistaken, he was hearing fighting between people and something else. Hart then put away his phone and started running in the direction of the commotion.

Eventually, he got close to the fight where he slowed down and took cover in a bush, putting his bag down to his left. He looked forward to see what was going on and was surprised by what he saw. There was an Arcanine, but not a normal one, a robot one, and around it were a group of people who were trying to fight it. Both the people and the Arcanine had symbols somewhere on them, and from what Hart could tell, it was the symbol of anarchy, the symbol being located on the people's shoulders and the top of the robotic Arcanine's head.

It was there that Hart made the conclusion that this robotic Arcanine was something that belonged to these people, and unfortunately for them, the Arcanine had gone rouge.

And it was pissed off.

Hart noticed that the robotic Arcanine was no normal robot, but a robot displaying Pokemon properties, as it seemed to have the attack of a very strong Pokemon, which was shown by some of the dead anarchists around it. It also seemed to have elemental resistances as two of the people tried to shock it with stun batons. Normally, stun batons would be great against something that runs on circuits, and while dents were made, it barely acknowledged the shock it was given.

Hart then watched as the robotic Arcanine used headbutt on one of the female members of the group, who was then launched backwards into a branched sticking out of the tree right next to Hart on his right. The branch impaled her through the chest and she started gasping for air as blood was dripping out of her mouth. Before she became lifeless, she saw Hart in the bush and reached out to him, as if begging him to help her, before she went limp.

Hart stared wide eyed at her before focusing his attention back to the ongoing fight, where the robot was making easy work of the remaining humans, using headbutt to cause blunt force trauma, and ember to burn the group. Eventually, the final human fell and the robotic Arcanine let down it's aggressive stance.

Only for it to perk right back up and look directly at Hart. It had picked up his scent.

"Oh, shit." Hart said to himself as the Arcanine prepared an ember.

Minutes before this, in another part of the forest, two Pokemon were walking alongside each other, and were locked in a conversation about berries, as they were looking for some to bring back to the cave they would be staying in for the night.

"_How about... some oran berries?_" said the younger Pokemon in telepathy.

"_We'll see Keldeo, though, this part of the forest doesn't have many berries, so we may have to settle for other types, or even apples, like those pecha berries over there._" said the older Pokemon in a female, telepathic voice, pointing her head to the bush with pecha berries just in front of them.

The younger Pokemon, Keldeo, sighed in disappointment, "_Oh, man._" he said while walking over to the pecha berries with his mentor, "_Whatever, lets grab as many as we can then get back to the cave, Terrakion and Cobalion are probably gonna be hungry after training, and I dunno about you Virizion, but I'm starved._" said Keldeo.

Virizion nodded in agreement, while smiling and adding, "_When are you never hungry Keldeo?_"

Keldeo just looked at her before saying, "_Good point._" and then turning to the berries.

Before they could start collecting the berries, they heard yelling to their right, with the yelling ranging from battle cries and cries of pain.

"_What's going on over there?_" Keldeo asked Virizion.

"_I don't know, but we should go and see._" Replied Virizion, to which Keldeo nodded in response and with that, both took off in the direction of the yelling.

As they were approaching the yelling, however, it stopped, but the two Pokemon didn't stop running, as they figured they should still check out what the cause of the yelling was.

At the site of the ceased yelling, Hart was staring down the robotic Arcanine as it readied an ember attack before unleashing it, to which Hart rolled out of the way before it could hit him, instead only burning the bush, and thankfully, not his camping bag.

Hart then focused his attention back to the robotic Arcanine, which was also staring him down. Hart then held out his right arm diagonally before summoning his trusted magenta rapier and then getting into a fighting position.

"Alright, you son of a bitch. You want a fight? Then come and fight." Said Hart as he continued staring down the Arcanine. The robotic Arcanine just growled before charging him with a headbutt.

**Fight commence!**

**Combatants: Hart vs Robotic Arcanine**

Hart waited for the right moment before sidestepping to avoid the headbutt. Hart then uses his signature move on the robotic Arcanine's side, **Fury Jabs**.

**Move found, adding to data bank:**

**Fury Jabs, an attack that only Hart Orped is known to use. Makes the user rabidly jab their weapon forward 8 times, with the final hit having a bigger impact and knocking back the user, creating space.**

**Type: Normal**

The move seemed to have an effect as the robotic Arcanine was somewhat knocked back, with scratches fairly deep puncture wounds on it's side.

The Arcanine then quickly turned to Hart before using dig, causing Hart to lose sight of it momentarily, before it quickly dug up behind him and immediately followed up with a headbutt, which scored a direct hit, sending him forward.

It quickly charged up a solar beam and fired, but not before Hart turned around and held up his left arm in front of his chest to use **Guardian Shield**.

**Move found, adding to data bank:**

**Guardian Shield, a move that only Hart Orped is known to use. Summons a sizeable shield that has limited durability, but can still protect against large attacks. However, it does not protect against any knockback the user may receive. Has higher durability if the user is protecting an ally. Must recharge if destroyed before it can be used again.**

**Type: Psychic**

Hart's guardian shield was able to protect him without being destroyed, however, he was still sent backwards into a tree, causing Hart to yelp in pain, before landing on the ground in a kneeling position. Though he quickly recovered.

'This fucker is strong,' Hart thought to himself, 'One attack, and I'm already hurting, what did these anarchists put inside this thing anyway?'

Thankfully, for Hart, he had a victory card, he just had to bait the robot into coming close with headbutt, in order to make the robot vulnerable, so he could use it.

The yelp Hart had made did not go unnoticed though, as Keldeo and Virizion had heard it as they were still running, "_That sounded close, we're almost there._" said Virizion as they were about to enter the clearing where they heard the yelp come from.

They finally reached the clearing and saw a robotic Arcanine and a magenta haired human with magenta rapier staring each other down, along with bodies of the anarchist group that they were seeking to stop.

"_What the..._" Keldeo started before he looked at Virizion, who looked as suprised at the site as he did.

Suddenly, the human's rapier vanished, followed by said human gesturing for the robotic Arcanine to come at him. The Arcanine let out a roar before charging at the human with a headbutt.

"Gotcha." Hart said quietly, and right as the Arcanine was about to make contact with him, he used **Phase**.

**Move found, adding to data bank:**

**Phase, an evasion move only Hart Orped is known to use. Phase allows the user to become invulnerable for a second, while also significantly increasing movement speed during that period of time. If used more than once in a short space of time, then the user will have 30% reduced damage for 30 seconds.**

**Type: Psychic**

Using phase, the headbutt went right though Hart without hurting him, and heart quickly stepped back. Hart seized the opportunity, and while the robot was still recovering from its failed attempt at a headbutt, Hart summoned his rapier again and charged up his true move, **Chiming Annihilation**.

**Move found, adding to data bank:**

**Chiming Annihilation, a move only Hart Orped is known to use. This move is charged based on how much damage the user has taken. If the move hits, chains will appear from the ground and restrain the target. The user will then send a flurry of twenty, quick, light jabs, all the while, a circle appears in front of the target and user. The circle will be half complete when the flurry of jabs are finished. The circle will then keep forming as the user jumps back to charge up the chiming jab. Once the circle is complete, a bell will chime, followed by the user charging forward and jabbing the target, which causes tremendous impact damage and significant knockback.**

**Type: Psychic, Normal**

**Song: (Chorus) When The Bell Chimes**

The robotic Arcanine had just recovered before it saw Hart charge forward and lightly jab it with his rapier, with chains immediately holding the robot in place. Hart then jab the robot with twenty, quick, but effective jabs, before jumping back and charging up chiming jab. Once the circle fully formed, a bell chimed from nowhere, before Hart charged forward and hit the robot with such force that it was sent flying to the other side of the large clearing, with the circle shattering into beautiful, mangenta shards, which quickly disappeared.

**Song stops**

Hart then breathed outwards as he looked ahead to see that the robotic Arcanine had a large and very deep dent in it's chest.

It was done for.

**Fight over!**

**The winner is: Hart**

However, the thing didn't explode, instead, it fell apart, and two red beams came out of it. Hart looked on to see that standing in front of the now defunct robot were two Arcanines.

Two, actual, Arcanines.

Both Arcanines then approached Hart, looking down at him, and making him nervous. All of a sudden, both the Arcanines started nuzzling Hart, which definitely suprised him, but then he softly smiled as he leaned into the nuzzling. The two Arcanines were very aware of what was going on while they were trapped inside of that damn machine, and were thanking Hart for what he did for them.

"Oh, come on guys, it was nothing, I'm just glad to help." After a few seconds the Arcanines stopped nuzzling Hart, who smilled up at them, "I think you two should get going now, and be careful, I'd hate to see you two in this situation again." Hart said.

Both the Arcanines nodded and after one final nuzzle, left, with Hart saying his goodbyes. However, neither the Arcanines or Hart had noticed Virizion and Keldeo's presence.

"_That was really cute._" said Keldeo to Virizion, who looked at him with a funny looked before he added, "_I meant the nuzzling part._"

Virizion, then looked back at the magenta haired human, who had peaked her interest greatly. She had never seen a human like this one before. With her interest, she finally decided to make her and Keldeo's presence known.

"_Excuse me, are you okay?_" she asked.

Hart heard a female voice in his head, and, having never experienced telepathy before, was thoroughly confused as to the origin of the voice.

"_We're behind you._" she followed up in order to help the human figure out where she was communicating with him from.

Hart then turned around and had to blink at what he saw, two Pokemon, the one who's primary colour consisted of green, was around six and a half foot in height, and the other one, who had a pale colour coat, with light, blue fur around it's neck and tail and a large, fiery red main, looked around four foot in height.

He assumed the voice "may" have belonged to the taller Pokemon, so he directed a question at that one, "Did you just... talk to me?" he asked carefully.

Virizion nodded before continuing to communicate with the human, "_Yes, I did, and I assume you've never heard of telepathy before?_"

Hart looked at her before shaking his head, both to answer her question and to clear his head, "No, I haven't, and to answer your previous question, yes, I'm fine." he said to her.

Virizion nodded before Keldeo said something, _"Ummmm, what happened here?_" he asked as he looked behind the human to see the bodies of the anarchists.

"I didn't do it," Hart replied, and then pointed to what remained of the Arcanine robot, "that cheap, Arcanine knockoff, did, though, it was made by these people. Guess that's what happens when you fuck with nature carelessly."

Both Pokemon nodded in understanding, "_These anarchists have been causing issues for a while now, and with what we've seen, they can be dangerous, whether or not their tools go out of their control._" Virizion said before looking at Hart again, "_Please, come with us, these anarchists are plentiful, if there's a group here, there could be another group close by, and I personally wouldn't want to be alone with the risk of running into more of these people, would you?_" she asked.

Hart looked around before realising that the Pokemon was right, he wasn't at full strength, and he really didn't want to fight something like that robot by himself again. So, he made a judgement call, "Okay, just, let me get my bag and I'll be with you."

Hart then walked across the clearing to retrieve his camping bag. Once he grabbed it, he walked back across the clearing to join the two Pokemon, "Okay, I'm ready." he said to them.

They nodded, "_Alright, lets get going then._" said Virizion, then they turned to the direction they needed to go and started walking.

'What a shit-show this day has been.' Hart thought to himself while walking with the two Pokemon that he barely knew.


	2. Song: When The Bell Chimes (Incomplete)

(Chorus)

When the bell chimes

You'll pay for your crimes

This is what you asked for

So don't you dare cry

And when, the, bell, chimes

Prepare to die


End file.
